Always with you
by Vallolet Holmes de Phelps
Summary: When Fred dies, Hermione is devastated, but the redhead gives her a little visit.


**_A/N Hi! This is my first English Fremione, I'm a little bad with the idioma so I hope you can understand and if not or something is writting wrong, please, tell me._**

* * *

"No. .. no ... no ...!" someone was screaming "No! Fred! No!" Percy was shaking his brother, and I knelt beside her. Fred's eyes stared without seeing, the ghost of his last smile still etched on his face.

¿That ordeal had been true? Hermione woke up and opened her eyes slowly, hoping that everything has been a bad dream. She was in the Burrow, Ginny's room, her friend was awake, shedding silent tears, her eyes were swollen and when she look at Hermione, tried to smile but could not.

The chestnut was not able to say something; she felt the same, if not worse than Ginny. She had lost Fred forever ... Her heart was completely shattered, it was as if it had been ripped by force and had been cut with a knife until it shattered.

At the same time, She could not help feeling angry with the red. Why had remained standing where he was? He had to keep moving, not standing in one place throwing compliments to Percy...

He left the room wiping tears that ran further down her cheeks, when you close the door met with George, who had red eyes and sunken, his hair tousled and the same clothes he had used the day before the battle.

"You miss him", said to Hermione.

"We all do", she said with a lump in his throat. But something told her that especially George and she would miss Fred more than any other...

She duck head and under the kitchen, Harry was sitting in a chair, staring into space, Hermione knew immediately what he thought.

"Do not know if I should be here", said Harry when Hermione sat next to him.

"It's not your fault", reproached her sharply. "You ended with Voldemort finally... and... is what matters..."

"But you'd be celebrating with Fred", said Harry. His friend said nothing, it was true, would have love the twin embers around, making jokes, making people laugh, even bothering Harry with that Pevees song at the end of the battle.

She would have given anything to see those beautiful eyes, to hear from his lips an 'I love you' again... Had not seen him in almost a year, because she was accompanied Harry to find the Horrocrux. But at all times had been thinking about him... and that was what gave her strength to carry on, the fact that when it was over, they could be together again...

But now everything was gone, and couldn't' hear that laugh mischievous and naughty...

"I would love to be with him" Hermione confessed his voice breaking, and recalling their last moments together before they went to the trip...

**xXx**

_The white tent was in the courtyard of the burrow was illuminated with hundreds of lights. Inside, people enjoyed the party that day, something that did not happen very often: the war against Voldemort was at its climax, there was no time for fun, but for families Delacour and Weasley that was his day ... Bill and Fleur get married. In the center was a dance floor, out of nowhere, came a slow music, which the guests danced. Somewhere, especially a couple was enjoying, which probably would be their last moments together. _

_"Did I mention that you look especially beautiful today?" Ask Fred, whispering in her ear, Hermione shuddered slightly tidied. _

_"You say it me every day" she said smiling a little. _

_"But each day you look more beautiful" cleared Fred looked into her eyes and feeling a oprecion chest, knowing that soon it would spread. "Is there no way for you to stay?" Ask as a toddler. _

_"I have to go, Harry and Ron will be lost without me", Hermione replied. Fred rolled his eyes and kissed her gently, trying to convey how much he would miss her. _

_"What about me?" he asked putting pause to his kiss, which had begun to change suddenly. _

_Hermione opened her mouth to answer, but before he could utter a sound, the center of the track is lit ... Patronus was a lynx, a strong, deep voice came out of the mouth of this. _

_"The Ministry has fallen. Scrimgeour is dead. They're coming" _

_Hermione clung to her small beaded bag. Fred grabbed her waist and kissed her again, feeling the tears nublarle sight Hermione spread slowly. _

_"I love you", Fred told her with a deep love, as if there was nothing in life that he valued most. _

_"I love you too" Hermione shrieked, around people were disappearing quickly and someone called her. _

_"Hermione!" cried Ron voice. _

_"It goes against my principles", Fred started quickly "but be carefull". Hermione turned to kiss him again, with the idea that he would be with Fred after it was over... left him and ran to Harry and Ron that were desperate, took his hands and the last thing I saw before disappearing Fred was motionless among people frantically ran and disappeared._

**_xXx_**

The night had come, the starry sky smiling at people below him. Hermione looked at them, wondering which of them all would be Fred, "the brightest" told himself. Of course, this had to be...

She was alone in that place, the Weasley family was gone, but Hermione had refused to go with them, she wanted to be alone, Harry offered to accompany her, but she again refused, knowing that her friend would be outside, waiting and worrying about her.

"You're a stupid" said looking Fred's grave. "A complete stupid, you said you would never leave me."

The wind wrapped and a voice came to her head, looked back, but no one was there, grabbed her hand to the wand, but inside she knew she didn't have to fear, was Fred's voice speaking to her.

'But what do you talking about? I have not left you... '.

"Of course you did!", she replied, her voice cracking. "You left me alone, you have no idea how much I need you."

'Don't be silly, I keep my promise, I'll always be with you, even ifyou can't see me, I'll be there, watching over you'.

"Why did you leave?"

"Hey! I didn't want to go ... But it happened and things happen for a reason. I hate to see you sad... you, George, my family"

"I will not go on..."

"Of course you will, you are Hermione, you can get ahead".

Hermione gave a nervous laugh Was he imagining all this? Turned to stare at the sky, the brightest star was over her.

"Did you see?" Fred said again, "I will always be watching over you, the star, which for you is the brightest, it's me..."

She sighed deeply, wiped the tears from her eyes and made it appear a crown of red roses. Place it right in the center of the grave of his great love. She felt the strong need to get out of there and left. As guessed, Harry was waiting outside.

"Why you are not with Ginny?" Hermione asked.

"My sister needs me right now", said Harry took her by the hand and with the other, clean new sad tears streaming down the Hermione face. "Your things are already at your parents home, do you want...?"

"Yes" she interrupted. "I can't stay in the burrow, is a continual reminder of him ..."

"And if you're alone, you don't think about him?"

"I can pretend that it was only his holiday" Harry smiled. "See you later", said Hermione, and dropped Harry hand to show up in the house of her parents. Went upstairs... on the bedside table was a photograph of her and Fred... Had been taken after the end of her sixth year at Hogwarts, the day that Fred had made a promise about never leave her.

Took the photo, the couple smiled happily and despair will come again, lay in bed hugging the little horn that was left of Fred, proof that what they had was real and not a dream...

Shortly after, or so it seemed to her, woke up in what looked like the lake of Hogwarts What was she doing there? She looks at the castle and gasped, was completely rebuilt, as if nothing had happened... Walked to the puzzled, but soon realized that was a strange force that moved... Takes her into the hall, the place where he had lost everything...

"You finally arrive", grinning Fred said, exactly at the point where he had died, Hermione ran to him, and threw herself into his arms, which was wrapped tightly. "You left me hanging a few hours ago".

"What?"

"In the cemetery Fred sigh, suggesting some sadness."

"Thanks for reminding" Hermione growled sarcastically.

"Oh! You made me say it, Hermion... understand that will not let you", said Fred, taking back what had been telling in the cemetery. "I think you have not come so I'm here, you and George are holding me."

"or ... you want to go."

"I never said that! But I feel ... pain. Your pain makes me feel miserable ... sorry I can't take away the feeling."

"It is impossible not to feel it. You took all of me..."

"You have a life to continue" said Fred sighed and stroked his face. "I want you to live, be happy, marry" now the pain showed on her face, Hermione winced to hear the latest, Marry? "Have a family" added the twin.

"Without you…" muttered Hermione.

"That's right, without me."

"No..."

"Hermione, don't do more difficult" Fred hug her, Hermione felt collapse, would give anything if waking from sleep, Fred was there, and hold her. "I love you Hermione, I love you and I want you to have a full life. I want see you happy."

"But without you, I will not be happy."

"Of course yes" Fred countered. "Don't you think I would like to be with you? I know you'll never stop loving me" Hermione muttered "clearly not" smiling weakly and Fred returned the smile. "You see? But that doen't mean you can't find someone worthy to share your life, even having children. Please live your life, I'll be in your heart forever, and that star that looked... that star is yours, that star is me fulfilling my promise, and still watching over you, always."

"Okay", whispered Hermione with the lump in his throat bigger than ever. "I will".

Again wrapped in a firm hug and when Hermione was about to find her lips with Fred, felt something fit in the palm of her hand... Awoke, and the tip of the photo frame made her bleed a little, looked at the photograph of her and Fred ... the redhead smiled happily, hugging the brunette, who looked radiant ...

"I'll do it for you... just because you asked" Hermione said looking at the photograph.

Fred, smiled again.


End file.
